Memories of Sea-Salt Blue
by UmbralEquinox
Summary: Roxas, Xion, and Axel are inseparable, sharing the sweet and salty times together while they last. But you can't live in a castle with eleven other powerful, insane beings with equally insane hair and have a normal, nonexistent life. Taking over Kingdom Hearts is not that simple. Oneshots; rated K; no ships. (Title changed because it was really similar to another.)
1. Roxas learns what fire is

**Second try!**

 **Ayy, UmbralEquinox here (of course). This is just going to be a collection of short stories about Roxas, Xion, and Axel's time in the Organization together. Not sure if it will end. EVER. These will probably not be in chronological order.**

 **Hopefully, you enjoy reading.**

Summary: Roxas, Xion, and Axel are inseparable, sharing the good and bad times together while they last. But you can't live in a castle with eleven other powerful, insane beings with crazy hair and have a normal, nonexistant life. Taking over Kingdom Hearts is not that simple. Oneshot; rated K+; no ships unless you interpret it that way.

 **Chapter One: Roxas learns what fire is**

* * *

A banging on his door roused Axel from trying to take a nap. He sighed, then sat up, already sure who it was.

"Door's open, Roxas."

Before he even finished the sentence, the door flew open and Roxas raced in and started running around Axel's room, waving his arms around and screaming too fast for the redhead's tired brain to comprehend. His speech finally slowed down.

"AXEL I WAS IN WONDERLAND AND THIS WEIRD RED BROOM-THING SHOT THIS SMALLER RED THING AT ME AND IT WON'T GET OFF AND IT _HURTS!_ "

He stopped darting around the room and pointed at his shoulder, wincing in pain and hopping from foot to foot, and let out a pained squeak.

Axel's jaw dropped as he gawked at Roxas' shoulder, but he didn't waste any time wondering if he was dreaming.

"ROXAS, YOU'RE ON FIRE!"

"WELL, GET IT OFF!" Axel paused his distressed yelling and stumbled to the door, opening it and poking his head out.

" _DEMYX!_ "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Number VIII."

"Isa."

The Luna Diviner ignored the use of his old name. "I thought I'd let you know that Number XIII was ablaze and running down the castle hall, screaming."

"I _noticed._ "

* * *

Um.

Yes.

I figured out how to use line breaks, or "horizontal lines," as they call them. Wish I'd known how before. xD

This should give you an okay idea of how this will go. Don't worry, Xion will appear in either the next chapter or the one after that. I'll be updating this fairly often, unless I get writer's block.

Write you in the next chapter, leave a review if you want!

-UmbralEquinox


	2. Still learning names

**Okay, I was hoping to update this sooner, but starting to write fanfiction in the middle of a tough school year has proven to be a little on the bad-timing side. xD**

 **Chapter Two: Still learning names**

* * *

"Number XIII, you will be paired up with Number III for today's mission, which is defeating Heartless in Wonderland." With that, Saix waved him away with his hand.

Roxas didn't like Wonderland. Especially not since the fire incident. He'd actually been a little apprehensive of Axel since he figured out he could actually _control_ the red stuff. He tried to confide in Xion about it, but she just started laughing and walked away.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, the blond started out of the... _Oh, what did Axel say this place is called... I know, it's the big mission room. Yeah, that's it._ Shaking the thoughts out of his head, the blond started out of _The Big Mission Room_ to go find Number III.

It's important to note that he didn't know who this "Number III" Nobody was.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He saw a boy leaning against the wall in the hall, strumming on the strings of a blue thing shaped like the Nobody symbol. It created melodies the Keywielder had never heard before, and controlled water, but that was all Roxas knew about it. He vaguely remembered that the boy, blond strands of hair sticking up everywhere, was Demyx; Axel had called him to put out the fire. He approached Demyx now cautiously.

"What's this blue thing called?" he asked, pointing at the object.

"It's a sitar, AKA the best instrument you'll ever see," Demyx boasted with a grin.

Roxas tested the word under his breath before focusing on his search. "Are you Number III?"

Demyx made a sort of disgusted expression. "Ew, no way, Roxas! I'm Number IX. You're looking for Xaldin. I saw him go down the hall that way," he said, motioning in the direction Roxas had come from. "He's tall and sorta stocky and _reaallly_ creepy, and he's got weird hair. You're welcome." Roxas decided the last bit of info wasn't very helpful.

He nodded and backtracked through the maze-like hall, keeping an eye out for the man Demyx had described, while muttering under his breath. "Sitar, sitar, sitar..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"** Xaldin?"

The tall Nobody glanced with a frown to the shorter one matching his pace beside him, but stayed silent. When he realized the curious Keywielder's gaze was fixed on him, he stopped for a moment, then continued walking to the Grey Area to receive his mission. But the little Nobody kept following him like a spiky-feathered duckling, trying to get his attention.

Before they reached their destination, a man with an eyepatch stopped them.

"Lexaeus, you're with me," the man said in a gravelly voice, jamming a thumb over his shoulder.

"Xaldin?" Roxas repeated quietly.

Lexaeus turned to the Nobody. "Xigbar, he's been following me," he said under his breath.

Xigbar laughed and turned to Roxas. "Listen here, kiddo. This is Lexaeus, not Xaldin." With that, they left him behind.

Roxas stared after them helplessly for a few moments, even after they had both left through a dark corridor.

"Huh. I think Demyx was joking."

 _Does this mean_ Axel _is Number III?_

* * *

 **I meant to upload this yesterday, but I guess I didn't get to it. Hope anyone reading it enjoyed, and leave a review if you want.**

 **-UmbralEquinox**


End file.
